Ár Ré presidential primary, 4238
Ár Ré held a presidential primary in 4238. The primary was automatically triggered when the incumbent presidential candidate, Cherry O'Malley, withdrew her candidacy for the Presidency. The election was uncontested by Angus Pollux, the then-party leader. Nonetheless, the election proceeded, and 1,375 valid votes were cast, all in favour of Pollux. Background O'Malley was unable to stop the party losing further seats in the 4207 election, but she managed to turn that around in the 4210 election by gaining 43 seats. She consistently improved her party's performance (with the exception of 4221 election), and was elected as President of Kirlawa in the July 4217 election. She would contest the Presidential election again in the subsequent two elections, becoming the first President from Ár Ré to have served three terms. However, her biggest success came with the January 4228 election, when Ár Ré won 199 seats, becoming the largest party in the General Assembly for the first time since 4140. It was the best electoral result for Ár Ré since July 4098, and the first time that a presidential contender from Ár Ré, Cherry O'Malley, achieved pole position in the first round since 4095. Although Ár Ré was unable to enter government, the party's performance gave O'Malley heavy momentum and made her popular within inner circles. Nonetheless, electoral success did not last for long. In the first round of the very next presidential election, Cherry O'Malley dropped from first to third position, therefore ending her four-term tenure as President, the longest in Ár Ré to date. Her party lost 61 seats in the election. She resigned soon after, but remained the party's presidential candidate in the 4235 election, which she won. The subsequent leadership election was a straight fight between Angus Pollux and Jennifer Bowens, which Pollux won. Procedure There were few changes in the procedure for presidential primaries between the 4200 and 4225 constitutional reviews. Candidates did not require many signatories to participate in the election, but had to pay a deposit. Sole candidacy Although nominations were open throughout January 4238, only one candidate registered and was declared eligible for the primary: Angus Pollux, the Leader of the party. One other candidate attempted to register but was disqualified, as he was not a member of the party. Although other party members expressed their interest in joining the primary, including perennial favorites, none did so by the close of nominations on January 31. The Constitution of the party does not make any provisions for uncontested presidential primaries. Under the party's Executive, it was decided on February 28 that the election will still go ahead. They interpreted that the Constitution required the candidate to receive at least one vote to be officially nominated as the party's presidential candidate. Results Pollux won with 1,375 valid votes, the lowest number of votes cast in an Ár Ré presidential primary ever. 325 invalid votes were also cast; many of these votes are interpreted to be protest votes going against Pollux's candidacy. Nevertheless, by nature of them being invalid, they are not considered in the election. Aftermath